battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
AF: Armada of Freedom
We are a proud fleet that accepts anyone into our welcome arms. You are guaranteed pursuit of happiness and freedom. We strive to protect freedom and safety and our goal is to spread freedom throughout the whole world. We have different jobs offered by the AF. See below for enrollment. Freedoms Guaranteed *Freedom of Speech *Freedom of court *Freedom of pursuit of happiness *Freedom allowing to carry weapons *Freedom of job choice *Freedom of independence Enrollment ATTENTION, FOR NOW WE ARE IN NEED OF RECRUITMENT. ALL PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED AS LONG AS THEY FILL OUT THE APPLICATION. *RP name(optional): *Ships you will bring to the AF: *Name of a mod, if you use one; *(Say this in your application) "I___ swear to stand up for freedom and liberty as part of the Armada of Freedom. United we stand and together we fall, live long and prosper!" Allies and Enemies Dragonfire Privateering League. Full alliance- We give them our ships to aid them however, be it peace or war AIF. Non aggression pact - We don't attack them, they don't attack us. Security 1. State of full out war. Engage all enemies on sight. PEW PEW PEW Current state 2. Fleets mobilizing. Be on the lookout. 3. National Threat. Keep your guard up. 4. Wanted. Citizens are considered safe. 5. Small threat. Citizens are safe. 6. Absolute peace. Almost no crime so local police are bored. Citizens can leave their doors unlocked. Current Members Please add a story to your character at Backstory of RP characters Admiral of the Navy/Admiral of Freedoms Alex Phantom: a member of AIF and DPL, he is a veteran skipper and shipbuilder. Played by Qapta1n Fleet Admiral(s) Alexander Kovalev - Ex Federation Navy, left after lack of communication which cost the life of his friend, officers and sailers called him Alexie or Alex while off duty. Has great tactics for both defending and offence. Played by CaptMCDerpington Vice Admiral(s) Kate Anderson: A new and bright young girl, she's tactical genius almosts matches Phantom's. Played by Qapta1n Rear Admiral(s) Gerald R.Ford the third. Played by Harmonmj13 Junior Kingston- the older brother of Allen Kingston I. The Prince of the Kingston's Royal Navy, which merged with The Armada. Played by SkipperEdward Current Active Vessels Ltftfyhhahatsf.jpg|AFS Ace. The largest sea command ship, it serves as a temporary flag ship until better flying ships come along. As it is a trimaran, it is very stable and for some reason survives as long as other battleships such as the famous M9 Warship imagestbjb.jpg|AFS Washington class strike sub. IT IS A SUB, NEED I SAY MORE?? And it has lots of VLS Rockets. 35 in commission imageatbjn.jpg|AFS Saratoga. It is a heavy battle cruiser meant to dish out damage. 42 in Comission. imagedrujonjbgd.jpg|AFS-Liberation. Stronger Variant of Saratoga. 36 in Commission. Tftgyhiimage.jpg|AFS Morning glory. Missile ship carrying over 1000 missiles. Best used as missile support. 25 in commission. imagejvnfedjvnfedknvfd.jpg|AFS- Stallion. Arguably the most powerful battleship in Commission, it boasts 10 doomsday guns. Since they have been in production the longest and are still in production, they're 98 in commission. Yfigufiuyimage.jpg|AFS- Free pocket. Even if it has a boring name, it is used to escort carriers and battleships and is surprisingly effective against heavy cruisers. 57 in commission. Nnjnimimage.jpg|AFS Dream. Re- Defining barges like a... Dream, this is actually a carrier. 25 in commission. imagennjny.jpg|AFS-Reminiscent. It is a flying carrier meant to take out fighters. 14 in commission. imageiojnjoinojinojinoijn.jpg|AFS- Sunshine. Kate's flagship. Has a lot of doomsday guns and a 204cm gun. imagewallaceepic.jpg|AFS- Wallace. The fighters and main attackers in our force, they are equivalent of a Klingon Bird of Prey. 110 in commission imagejnnjknihibguf.jpg|AF-Eagle. Most likely the longest fleet carrier in history, it carries over 150 planes. 12 in commission imagedfhijdokonjjjjjhu.jpg|AFS- Enterprise. It is a flying command ship. 3 in commission. Nsuajujsijsijimage.jpg|AFS- Paladin. It rides into battle healing troops and repairing ships rather than blasting freedom into the hearts of poverty. 45 in commission imagenbhgvyjn.jpg|AFS- River flow. Equivalent of a Heavy in TF2, it dishes out damage and takes them. Usually found in front lines. 35 in commission. imageghuhibhuig.jpg|AFS- Democracy. Defending Armadian waters with the highest flying ship in AF. 12 in commission. IMG 0151-1-.jpg|The Stryker Class, Named after members of the Stryker family. 10 in service. IMG 0154-1-.jpg|The Crimson class. Expendable Subs. 100 in service IMG 0153-1-.jpg|The Firebreather class flagships. Backup flagships for the Kingston's. IMG 0150-1-.jpg|The Comedian class. 20 in service. imageokjmojkmiojmom.jpg|AFS-Hawaii. A battleship based off of the The Yamato. 12 in commission imagejhgojhivhgygolokojihftdesedgijok.jpg|AFA- Tudo. Long range Stealth, precision bomber. Possible to level cities, but we don't want that. 138 in commission. AFS_Zion.jpg|Firing broadside durning sea trails, made using my Montana class battleships hull and basic structure, ordered by Alexander Kovalev, 4 ships of the same class were ordered, 2 are in sea trails, one is in active duty, 1 being built ASFSupreamacy.jpg|AFS Supremacy, heading to port from the sea trails location AFSAquaman.jpg|A smaller nuclear submarine, currently 5 in service AF Golden-Angel.jpg|AFS Golden Angel is the first of the currently 5 active Liberty class nuclear super-carriers. Able about 100 aircrafts on her deck and about 80 in her hanger, this is large killing machine. Top speed is 70 knots while actual is classified and is powered by 4 uranium reactors that powers the ship making it run for the 4050 naval crew and letting it run for 6 months only need to resupply for food, water, and ammunition. HS-301P.jpg|The HS-301P is a modified aqua man class nuclear sub. Removal of the missile silos allows more room for wounded soldiers. As this is the hospital ship taken to the next level P0356 "Sunburst".jpg|P0356 "Sunburst" is a upgrade to the existing Zion Class Battleship upgrades including armour, and weapons. This is Project "Sunburst" on its way to join the AFS Golden Angel Currently 6 ships of this class planned AFS_Independence.jpg|The AFS Independence is a escort carrier. Not much to say IMG 0156-1-.jpg|The USS Deceiver, A futuristic Lexington class Dry Frigate attached to a floating missile platform. 30 in service,85 planned. IMG 0155-1-.jpg|The USS Atlanta II. A easy to build and expendable Destroyer Leader. So expendable that she only has a skeleton crew to command her as most of the controls are autonomous. 125 in service, 205 planned. IMG 0152-1-.jpg|The Prince Of Darkness Class, The lead is Junior Kingston's Carrier. pictured at the Drydock gaining the superstructure. 18 in service 40 planned. imageuyvihjoihuhijok.jpg|AFS Emancipation. Don't mess with us. 2 in service. Imaged fecund caving swjsn cjsscwvnjwsvcnjvwcdnjcsvwnjnjvwfdrtjwbiwrtbji.jpg|AFS-ABOLITIONIST. The new abolitionist is the new FLAGSHIP OF THE ARMADIAN NAVY. Kate's new flagship is the old one, renamed the Sunshine Pigbhutgimage.jpg|AFS- Hawk. It is a fast assault flying ship. 12 in service. 3 in DPL. imagedfgjekvvuyefkfuyovefggoyudfigoyevfygofeivfvogeiyeg.jpg|AFS- Enlighten. 2 in service. Land serves as a heavy support ship. imageweffeivhiewfvhivhdf.jpg|AFS- America. 3 in service. Serves as heavy support ship. Dat shi.jpg|The AFS Sunrise Over Darkness, currently en route to join the Golden Angle task force imagerdqywuwuwuwusushbdbdgehshctry.jpg|AFS- Lincoln. A heavy hitting cruiser that is so simple, they are our bread and butter in combination with the Wallace. 60 in service. imagegrevnhoi.jpg|AFS- Luther. Packing a punch that can level cities, the Luther holds 5 MCMs. 30 in service. imageoewgi.jpg|AFS- Shark. Acting as a Miniature Luther, this is a strike sub. Like the Washington, it holds lots of VLS missiles and underwater tropedos. 35 in service. IMG 0860-1-.jpg|The Royalty class suppercarrier. Very large and has a wide and large array of planes. 10 active,20 planned. Imagehshsyauauaua.jpg|The AFS United, an upgrade to the Liberty Class Carrier, 3 active, 3 donated to another navy, and a total of 10 planned imageckgjcjgkckgjc.jpg|AFS- ABOLITIONIST. After the old one died fighting 20 Mirs, a new and more powerful one was built. imageiufefhh.jpg|AFS- Stars and Stripes. The huge flying ships are made to defend from HUGE navies. 9:9:$:$.jpg|The PS-80015, a patrol destroyer, not commonly used in active deployments but commonly used as radio relay ships to encrypt or boost transmissions. Events July 16- AF is Formed August 1st- AF is considered a superpower August 3rd- AF admiral Kate Anderson joins AEON. August 5th- AF forms colony in Greenland August 6th- Coalition of AF, AIF, and DPL Fight the Russians. Both sides take heavy losses and agree to a ceasefire. August 8th- AF starts building ships to defend from much more powerful navies such as HYDRAXIS and Prometheus. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies